Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 79 (Fantastic Movie Star). She is currently 1st on the American high scores. When she was previously being at the top of the score board she has become quite a common topic among players. She is also the creator and leader of the very popular'' Team Pump''. Her backup account is /Pumpi/ and her private is Pumpi Pie <3. Her known offsite accounts are her'' Twitter. Popularity and History Pumpchkin's name doesn't even need to be auto-corrected on Google anymore. She's always the talk of MSP and sometimes even on other websites such as ChitChatCity.com. Since Pumpchkin was once in the top spot of the high score board she is without a doubt one of the most popular moviestars. She has also gained attention from the other countries in the MSP community. Pump remains loyal to her Porters and frequently creates artbooks that express her support for them. Pump is constantly in the midst of hate and turns to her Porters for help and support. However, many users have turned their backs on Pump. Believing that the fame has gotten to her head. On February 19, Pump was on booster, and she did something incredible. She was 3 levels away from mybeau, but she did it. During fame boost she reached level 79. Moving her to the #1 spot on the highscores. Artbooks, Looks and Movies Pumpchkin has made a lot of artbooks, looks and movies. Her artbooks are often made for special occasions, to announce something, or give thanks to her fans. Most of her artbooks earn the front page of the artbook highscores. Many of Pump's artbooks are responses to bullying and hate. The rest of her artbooks are about her friends, Riley or a fun contest or activity for her Porters. Her movies are also very popular. Her most popular being actually earning the most starcoins on the highscores for movies. Pump's shorter one episode "Random: My Brother is a Turtle!" has reached number one in all time greatest earning movies at over half a million. She is very famous for making the 3 series: "Mother In Law NightMare", "Pink Tear Drops", and "Beautiful Betrayal". She also has started a new series "Deceptive". Pump frequently posts movies to discuss an MSP topic, such as "She is NOT Me" which features Vivi Giovanni but almost never a cause outside of bullying. All of her movies feature only her Porter family. Pump is strongly against making short movie films, but has no problem with others making them. Pumpchkin also makes many looks, all of which become popular quickly. Her most popular is the look with most loves on the highscore board and her other look with the most purchases. Pump and her Porter Girls created a collection "Porter Boys" that match each color or style of her guy friends. Pump's looks are worn by many people on MSP. Her Porter family also creates the same looks in different colors to match up with Pump Rumors As you may have suspected a lot of rumors have been spread about Pumpchkin, listed below are some of the more common rumors. *She is a hacker and that's how she has earned so much fame and clothes. *She uses Vivi Giovanni to prove that she's against bullying. *She dated two people at once. She dated Donnie C and Riley@SaHs at the same time but on different accounts. *Pumpchkin broke up with her Previous boyfriend Donnie.C, because a user named Pink Money exposed messages where pumpchkin says that she created Donnie.C and has been playing his character since August 2011 *She never talks to low level people. *She is anonymous *She created and controls some of the Dream Team members' accounts. *Her family owns Moviestarplanet All of the above are rumors and have not yet been proven to be true. Trivia *Pumpchkin has a lot of videos made about her. *Her fans or following are called "Porters" or as others say "Pump-Porters" *She made the laugh lola ( laughing out loud again ) popular on MSP *Pumpchkin's profile once had over 600,000 views, but was later reset back to zero because she had too many profile views and MSP had to restart it. *Pump has been passed on the High Scores three times before. First she was passed by [[Short movies]] and then later passed by doodlebop321 by a glitch and Mybeau. *Pump has been hacked twice, once by Anonymous and again by Shawna Hawk. *Pumpchkin's real name is Carolyn. *Pump constantly shares that she is against cyber bullying. *Riley@SaHs bought her Elite VIP that she has. *''TanaMan''' is her brother in real life. Gallery PumpchkinLook01.png PumpchkinLook02.png PumpchkinLook03.png PumpchkinLook04.png PumpchkinLook05.png PumpchkinLook06.png PumpchkinsPage.png PumpchkinsBio.png PumpchkinsAwards.png Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:US Category:Moviestars Category:Celeb Category:Female Category:Level 79